stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Labyrinth of Evil
' ''Labyrinth of Evil ' är en roman skriven av James Luceno, och vilken gavs ut av Del Rey i januari 2005. Handlingen i boken utspelar sig i slutet av klonkrigen, precis innan händelserna som beskrivs i Star Wars: Episod III - Mörkrets Hämnd. Jonathan Davis var uppläsare för ljudboken. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0345475720; 25 januari 2005, Del Rey, inbunden bok, 362 sidor. * ISBN 0739303252; 25 januari 2005, Random House Audio, förkortad ljudbok på kassettband. * ISBN 0739317350; 25 januari 2005, Random House Audio, förkortad ljudbok på CD. * ISBN 0345475739; 27 september 2005, Del Rey, pocketbok, 384 sidor. Resten av världen * ISBN 8324120890; 2005, Amber, pocketbok på polska (''Labirynt zła), 336 sidor. * ISBN 8495070898; Alberto Santos Editor, inbunden bok på spanska (El Laberinto del Mal), 233 sidor. * ISBN 9788025206249; 2007, EGMONT ČR, pocketbok på tjeckiska (Labyrint zla), 284 sidor. * ISBN 3442362261; 1 april 2005, Blanvalet, inbunden bok på tyska (Labyrinth des Bösen) 350 sidor. * ISBN 0345475720; 2007, Szukits Kiadó, pocketbok på ungerska (A gonosz útvesztője), 362 sidor. Texten på baksidan Den inbundna boken Embark upon a breathtaking adventure that pairs Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker on a deadly hunt for the lord of evil who has torn the galaxy asunder... The war that erupted in Star Wars: Episod II - Klonerna Anfaller is nearing its boiling point, as the dauntless Separtist forces continue their assault on the teethering Republic - and the diabolical triumvirate of Count Dooku, General Grievous, and their Master Darth Sidious, fine-tune their strategy for conquest. In Episode III: Revenge of the Sith the fates of key players on both sides of the conflict will be sealed. But first, crucial events that pave the way to that time of reckoning unfold in a labyrinth of evil... Capturing Trade Federation Viceroy and Separatist Council Member Nute Gunray is the Slage tom Cato Neimoidia that brings Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, with a squad of clones in tow, to Cato Neimoidia. But the treacherous ally of the Sith proves as slippery as ever, evading his Jedi pursuers even as they narrowly avoid deadly disaster. Still, their daring efforts yield an unexpected prize: a unique holotransceiver that bears intelligence capable of leading the Republic forces to their ultimate quarry, the ever-elusive Darth Sidious. Swiftly taking up the chase, Anakin and Obi-Wan follow clues from the droid factories of Charros IV to the far-flung worlds of the Outer Rim...every step bringing them closer to pinpointing the location of the Sith Lord - whom they suspect has been manipulating every aspect of the Separatist rebellion. Yet somehow, in the escalating galaxy-wied chess game of strikes, counterstrikes, ambushes, sabotage, and retaliations, Sidious stays constantly one move ahead. Then the trail takes a shocking turn. For Sidious and his minions have set in motion a ruthlessly orchestrated campaign to divide and overwhelm the Jedi forces—and bring the Republic to its knees. Pocketboken The war that erupted in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones is nearing its boiling point. In Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, the fates of key players on both sides of the conflict will be sealed. But first, crucial events that pave the way to that time of reckoning unfold in a labyrinth of evil.... On the planet Neimoidia, Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker set out to capture a treacherous ally of the Sith. Though they come up empty, their daring efforts yield an unexpected prize: intelligence capable of leading the Republic forces to their ultimate quarry, the ever-elusive Darth Sidious, whom they suspect has been manipulating every aspect of the Separatist rebellion. In the escalating galaxy-wide chess game of sabotage and retaliations, Sidious stays one move ahead. Then the trail takes a shocking turn. For Sidious and his minions have set in motion a ruthlessly orchestrated campaign to divide and overwhelm the Jedi forces—and bring the Republic to its knees. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar * Kategori: The Dark Lord Trilogy Kategori: Klonkrigen Kategori: James Luceno Kategori: Rise of the Empire era Kategori: Star Wars Legends Kategori: Böcker